World Is Mine
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one-shot. Yang always had strange ideas to cheer her girlfriend up - and Weiss didn't hate them at all. In fact, she loved them, even if she had to sacrifice her beauty sleep to accept the blonde's sudden invitation. This one-shot can be a normal life AU or future AU in the RWBY universe. Please review.


**Taking a break from Secret Base again.**

 **This is my own experience a few years ago when I went out for karaoke with friends at midnight. But of course I'm alone…when I'm on my motorcycle.**

 **This can be either a normal life AU or in the RWBY universe itself but in a future AU. That depends on how you want it to be. Hehe.**

 **Please support me at Pa/tre/on as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

Weiss was supposed to be sleeping peacefully on her comfortable bed after a long day of work.

But of course a certain blonde wouldn't let her do so.

She was genuinely annoyed when she heard a familiar knock on the huge window that was located at an exact ninety degree from her own bed. She tried to ignore it but another knock was heard shortly.

Sighing, she got up and walked reluctantly to the window.

She purposely requested for her room to be in the second floor to prevent things like this for Dust's sake!

She had absolutely no idea how the blonde could make it to the second floor without the use of a ladder or a rope.

Yang had a teeth-showing grin on her face when Weiss approached the window. She scowled, but opened it anyway to let the blonde come in.

"Can't you come into my house normally? There's something called the 'front door' if I recall. And do you know what time is it now, Miss Xiao Long?" Weiss didn't even wait for Yang to steady herself after leaping inside the room before snapping at her girlfriend.

"Uh…night time?" She smiled sheepishly.

"It's twelve thirty you dunce! I just got to bed after fifteen hours of work and you wouldn't even let me sleep!" The heiress snapped.

"Sorry princess." Yang apologized sincerely, "I'll make sure you get enough sleep after this, but can you bear with me a little? Just for tonight? Please, honey?"

Weiss' expression softened as her lips curved upwards a bit and she sighed. Yang was extremely caring towards her; she had never interrupted Weiss' sleep or work for the past few months after they started dating officially. She _always_ waited patiently for Weiss until she was free to ask her out for a date.

Judging from Yang's expression and her flustered face, she must have something planned – something that would make her feel really happy.

"Alright." She replied, "What have you planned?"

"Well first of all." Yang's face beamed with excitement as she took something out of her pocket, "Happy birthday."

"Huh?" Weiss paused for a moment before realizing that it was her birthday, "Oh, I've forgotten about it."

She finally understood Yang's intention of coming in at midnight – she wanted to be the first one to congratulate her, to spend time with her on her twenty-fourth birthday.

The gift that Yang handed to her was a bracelet. It was made of gold and white diamond with the shape of half a heart in the middle. She sent Yang a questioned look and the latter had flashed a bracelet of the same design on her prosthetic right arm. It had the other half of the heart.

Weiss smiled as she put on the bracelet. The blonde then placed her hand side by side with Weiss' as the half heart on their bracelets formed a complete one.

"Thank you Yang. This is really beautiful." The heiress gave her a peek on her cheek.

"Anytime for you honey. But the bracelet isn't all. Come!" She grabbed Weiss' arm and ran out of the room.

"Wait Yang, I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Oh." The blonde stopped, "Here, take my jacket."

It was her favorite brown jacket and it was very warm – Weiss could feel that excess body heat fully when she wore it. That left the blonde with only an orange tank top but the heiress knew better than anyone that she wouldn't need anything else.

Because she was a dragon that was hotter than the sun.

In fact Weiss was sure the reason she wore a jacket was to make sure she could lend the heiress in case she felt cold all of a sudden. She smiled; all these little warm gestures were the reason she accepted the blonde's confession a few months ago and agreed to be with her.

They ran outside to the blonde's favorite motorcycle, Bumblebee that was parked outside the gate of the Schnee mansion.

"Ready for a night ride?"

Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Yang hopped on Bumblebee first and Weiss mimicked her action, then letting her know when she was ready by wrapping her arms around her waist. It wasn't the first time the heiress had rode on the death trap; in fact on almost every date that they went, the blonde had brought her around the city on her motorcycle.

And Weiss didn't hate it.

Well as long as she obeyed the rules, which she often didn't. But she did slowed down though, compared to her normal speed, when Weiss was on the backseat.

Yang turned the ignition key and Bumblebee had roared powerfully, breaking the tranquility of the night. She then sped off onto the road as Weiss shouted something from the back.

"Don't go too fast, Yang!"

The blonde smirked; speeding wasn't the purpose she brought the heiress out tonight.

She went on a slow and steady pace, allowing the both of them to take a really good look at the city at night.

It was quiet as they were the only vehicle on the road; the lightings coming from the buildings and skyscrapers had illuminated the dark city with bright colors.

Weiss was amazed by the beauty of the city they both lived in. Due to her stressful and busy work she had never had a chance to witness, to explore the city at night as that was the time she often used to desperately get some rest.

Yang was driving aimlessly around the city to let the heiress absorbed herself in the wonder for as long as possible.

It wasn't long when they reached the first traffic light. Yang turned slightly to whisper something to the heiress.

"Weiss, watch this."

She didn't understand what the blonde meant but nodded anyway. As Bumblebee got near to the traffic light, they didn't even need to stop to wait for the light to turn green – it automatically detected them from some distance and turned green as they got near to it.

"What is it that you want me to see?" The heiress asked as they had passed the traffic light.

"Aww, you didn't notice? Never mind, you'll get it later."

With that Yang had took a turn into the center of the city where there was a lot of traffic lights.

The funny thing was, each traffic light turned green voluntarily as they got near and they never had to stop and wait for the red light.

It felt like as if they were the only people in the world.

"Ya get it now princess?"

"Maybe."

Although Yang couldn't see the heiress' face, she knew that her girlfriend was smirking playfully at the back.

"Every traffic light obeyed and turned green for us! For now we're the only human in the whole world – and the world, is, mine!" The blonde shouted.

The heiress giggled, "You mean the world is ours? Because I'm with you on the motorcycle you dolt."

"Nope." Yang smirked, " You see, you're my world and you're mine. So technically, world is mine is a better term."

"That's so smooth, Xiao Long." Weiss blushed and buried her face in Yang's broad back.

"The traffic lights are even smoother. Watch this!" She took a turn again into the main road.

There were five traffic lights on the road and Yang had started to accelerate through them.

And indeed every light turned green as they got near to it. Yang then took a U-turn and drove back to the Schnee mansion. It didn't take long as they didn't have to stop at all due to them being the only vehicle on the road.

When they arrived at the mansion, they had got down from Bumblebee and Yang had taken the chance to wrap the heiress in a tight embrace. She pressed a deep kiss on Weiss' lips and whispered in her ears.

"I love you, my greatest princess in the world."

 **#**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **And yes, the last line and the title was taken from Hatsune Miku's song 'World is mine'. I love that song XD**

 **Anyway when I was speeding through the road on my motorcycle that night, all the traffic lights really turned green when I got near. There was this road that really has 5 traffic lights on it, forcing the vehicles to come to a halt very often, but that night I just sped through it because it turned green when the sensor sensed me approaching.**

 **And it really felt like as if the world is mine! (I'm also the only vehicle on road that night)**

 **It felt really good so if you're feeling stressful or unhappy, you can try and do this, I guarantee it'll make you feel better. But of course I can't tell if the traffic lights in your area will turn green, so…yeah.**

 **Please support me on Pa/tre/on as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**


End file.
